


Tripp's Story - Family Outing

by ld0316



Series: Mariposa [3]
Category: Family Trip - Fandom, Mariposa - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: this story is for my lil bro/ son (not really but he’s like a son to me) he asked me to write him a story so i did, the story will be kinda related to Mariposa and My Mariposa Mates in a way and will, if you have questions please message or comment. if you would like a story written for you please ask me and i will try my best.





	

Story Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrGMuCbHHk&list=PLFDSJfmJBXpM7nPwtwu3feWZqJMOD1AOw&index=5

Pic:  
Name: Lilianna Danyella Duncana Matthews a.k.a (Liliann, Lilly Flower, Lina, Lil, and Lilly Chan).  
Earth Age: 25 Immortal Age: 5,019  
Looks - blonde hair, blue eyes, is 5’4, and almost always has something blue on.  
Hates - bullies, people who hurts my family, loud obnoxious music, being alone, showing emotions to people i don't know, people with bad oras, and stupid boys.  
Likes - drawing, singing, hanging with family, people with good oras, animals, the color blue, and reading.  
Personality - sweet, loving, caring, loyal, protective, can get very deadly when angered, and will help anyone in need even my enemies.  
Family - my mothers: (Karen Pots*adopted mom, alive* and Christina Duncana*real mom, dead*). my fathers: (Bob Pots*adopted dad, alive* and David Duncana*real dad, also dead*).  
my brothers and sisters: ( josh, monica, michelle, wesley, and rin).  
all of my friends: (Meredith, Die, Ange,...etc),  
my mates: (Chase*husband, gordaimien*, Logan*friend, werewolf*, Drako*ex-boyfriend, vampire*, and Damian*friend, hell hound*). and  
my kid: (Tripp).  
Powers - every power known to mankind and vampire kind.  
Species - sorceress and half vampire.  
Home World(s) - earth and Mariposa.

Pic:  
Name: Chase Charles Matthews a.k.a (Chase, Double C, and Ase).  
Earth Age: 26 Immortal Age: 6,020  
Looks - dirty blond hair, deep blueish green eyes, is 5’6, and almost always has one of his rings on.  
Hates - people who hurts his family, showing emotions to people he doesn't know, and leaving me alone.  
Likes - watching me draw, listening to me sing, hanging out with family, all the colors of the rainbow, and listening to me read.  
Personality - sweet, loving, caring, loyal, protective, can get very deadly when angered, and will help anyone in need.  
family - mom: (Jewely Matthews*dead*). dad: (Simon Matthews*dead*). stepfather: (Wayne Newman*dead*). real and step brothers: (Mason Matthews*real* and John Newman*step*). wife: (Lilianna Duncana Matthews). kids: (Lilly, Isabella, Michal, Ben, Timmy, Zeck, Tripp, Cassidy, Amy, Toby, and Chrissy).  
Powers - is strong, can use almost all of the same powers i can use, and can make people kill or hurt themselves.  
Species - sorcerer and half gordaimien.  
Home World(s) - gordaimia and mariposa.

Pic:  
Name: Tripp Peter Matthews  
Earth Age: 16 Immortal Age: none  
Looks - auburn red hair, blueish green eyes, and always wears a beanie hat.  
Hates - ketchup, tomatoes, peppers, onions, and the cold.  
Likes - to be warm, skateboarding, pizza, drawing, role playing, and school.  
Personality - very quiet, loves animals.  
family - mom: (Lilianna Duncana Matthews). dad: (Chase Matthews). siblings: (Lilly, Isabella, Michal, Ben, Timmy, Zeck, Cassidy, Amy, Toby, and Chrissy).  
Powers - none.  
Species - human.  
Home World(s) - earth and mariposa.

 

Me and Chase and our son Tripp were sitting in the living room. “I think we should go on a family outing, what do you think?” I asked my husband and son. “I’m ok with it if Tripp is” Chase said. “oh boy, oh boy a family outing!” Tripp said while jumping around happily. I chuckle a bit and so does Chase.  
“Ok i guess it’s settled, but where should we go?” I asked my family. “How about we go to the beach?” Tripp asked. “Hm, i don’t know, too much sun for me would be very bad” I say to my family. “Oh please mommy, please, i really want to go” Tripp said while giving me the puppy dog eyes. I quickly looked away knowing that if i looked at my son any longer i would give into the puppy eyes.  
“Please Lilianna, please i want to go too.” Chase said while giving me the puppy dog face. I looked between them and i know i was defeated. “Alright, we can go” i say while sighing and running my fingers through my hair. As soon as i said yes, both of them got up and ran to me and hugged me. “Yes, yes i know i’m awesome, now go pack your bags and we’ll leave tomorrow, ok?” i asked them.  
They nodded their heads and run up the stairs with big grins on their faces. After the bags were packed and loaded in the car, the next morning we drove to the beach. On the way there Chase was driving, Tripp was playing with his ds, and i was reading a sappy romance novel. Three hours later we finally made it to the beach. We all got dressed and went to the beach.  
I sat in a lounge chair with a larger umbrella over me, while Chase and Tripp made a sand castle. After an hour of reading my novel i fell asleep with the book on my chest, when i woke up i had a beach towel on me and Chase and Tripp eating sandwiches. Chase looks up and smiles at me and swallows “well it looks like my beach babe is finally up, are you hungry?” he asks. I laugh a little and i sit up “yeah this beach babe is hungry but i don’t want a sandwich” i say with a smirk. “Oh really, then what do you want?” Chase asks with a smirk on his face too.  
I get up off the chair and i sit on his lap and i turn so i face him and i wrap my arms around his neck, i then whispered in his ear; “i want your sweet blood”. I then start kissing his neck and Chase leans his head to the left so i had a better vantage point and i bit down ever so gently, chase moans softly, i smirk and i start drinking his blood. Tripp just sat there watching the sea and finishing his sandwich, not even looking our way. After half an hour i was full, i licked Chases wound and i kiss him tenderly on the lips. “Eww!! mommy and daddy are kissing!” Tripp yelled at us while shielding his eyes.  
Me and Chase look at each other then we creep over to Tripp and we both tickle him on both sides of him and he goes into a laughing fit. Soon all of us are laying on the blanket in little fits of laughter. “Hey why don’t we go surfing, huh mommy, daddy?” Tripp asks. Me and Chase look at each other and we smile at tripp, “ok honey, we’ll go surfing for a bit.” As soon as the words had left my mouth tripp ran and grabbed three surf boards.  
When we decided who would get what board, we all got on them and just waited on some big waves to roll our way. When they finally did i jumped up and rode it like a pro. Chase was doing a hang ten upside down on his hands and Tripp was clinging on to the board for dear life. “Whats wrong baby?” i asked him as a rolled up beside him. “T-there’s a s-shark i-in t-the w-water” he stuttered.  
I looked around in the water and a saw some baby sharks. I smiled and then i looked back up at him, “hun they're just babies, they won’t hurt you” i say. I reach out my arms for him “do u want to ride with mommy for a bit?” i ask him with a smile. Tripp nodded his head and i pick him up and he holds on to my waist as another huge wave is heading our way. I smirk, i then turn the board around and i crouch down and just when the wave is right on us a stand up and turn my body with the board.  
While i’m doing tricks with the board Tripp screams and clings to me tightly, i turn my head and i see the fin of a great white. “Oh hell no” i say while turning the board and trying to get to shore while riding the wave. Chase pulls up beside us and grabs us just as the shark takes a bite out of our board. “Thanks for the save hun but lets get out of here!” i yell to him. “well hun if u hadn't noticed there is no more waves” he says.  
“Fine, then i’ll create an escape” i smirk as i say this. “Hang on” i say, i then start paddling at vampire speed to the shore while Chase and Tripp hold on for dear life. When we finally get to shore me and Chase start laughing. Tripp looks at us and he also starts laughing. “Well that was fun but lets never do that again” i say to my family, they both nod their heads.  
We walk over to our area and we start packing up our stuff up. After that we get in the car and head home. I turn my head to look at Tripp, “so what was your favorite and worst part about the beach?” i ask him. “My favorite part was the building a sand castle and the worst was getting chased by that shark, but it was fun” he says with a smile. “Well i have to say i agree with you there son” Chase says.  
When we finally get home, Chase picks Tripp up from his seat and takes his sleeping body up stairs to his bed. When he walks out i’m standing in the hallway. “So Lilianna, do you think we’ll ever go back to the beach?” Chase asks me while we wrap our arms around each other. “Hm maybe, as long as it’s not shark season” i say with a smirk. “Deal” Chase says with a smirk on his face, then we start kissing and we soon hear an ew coming from tripp’s room, we both laugh.

~~The End~~


End file.
